<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Dancing On My Own by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652136">[podfic] Dancing On My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2010, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Light Angst, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie feels like shit, and she really shouldn’t be surprised by that. She’s felt like shit for a while now. Why should tonight be any different?<br/>A fic about drinks and scraps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Dancing On My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820926">Dancing On My Own</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola">yikesola</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original fic was written for the <a href="http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/">phandomficfests</a> Bingo Fest!<br/>Bingo Prompt: Unrequited Love, Writer's Choice (genderswap)<br/>also, here’s my <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/188028498014/a-sad-cover-of-an-already-sad-song-that-heavily">song inspiration</a> for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Length</b>— 7:50<br/>
<b>Stream/Download</b> mp3 via <a href="http://drive.google.com/file/d/1d5j_-Hy6lg-MwfYOrQarvEnBAdrOYHVu/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/615394024036220928/podfic-dancing-on-my-own">tumblr</a> !<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>